This relates to bags that carrying & storing a personal portable electric device, specifically for operating & cooling a hot portable electric device on top of a portable electronic device bag. This portable electronic device bag must be put on user's lap lightly and comfortably. Along with portable electric device spread out everywhere, more and more people operate their personal portable electric device everywhere anytime. A portable electronic device, laptop, can generate heat and raise temperature of electronic devices. Higher temperature not only makes operator uncomfortable, but also impacts performance of portable electronic devices.
Although some cooling device, fans or radiator already embedded in a portable electronic device, overheating still bother users and impacts performance. Poor air flowing under bottom of laptop is one major reason caused problem. Lifting up a laptop for adding air circulation space is a simple solution. More space under the laptop not only cools down the computer, but also guide hot air far away user's legs.
There are many different kinds of bags, sleeves, cases for carrying & storing personal portable electric devices in suitable manners. A hard case is good for accommodating a laptop, but heavy weigh and hard surface make user uncomfortable. A soft bag is natural option for user to operate on its top surface, but a soft bag not only traps the device's body, but also traps heat from a portable electronic device. A trapped portable electronic device generates and gathers more heat that will worse performance of electronic device and make operator uncomfortable. It is not recommended to operate a portable electronic device on a soft surface from electronic device manufacturers. Putting and operating a laptop inside a bag will trap more heat than on an open space. Making a soft bag has one soft side and one hard side will be a special and good design as a laptop stand.
For overcoming soft surface problem, many different kinds of stands, mini tables, desk, panels, pads, cooling pads are made for operating on user's legs comfortably and or further cooling down a hot portable electronic device. Most of cooling pads includes a hard bottom panel, side walls (brackets), a hard top panel. Some side walls are adjustable and supporting a top panel vs. the bottom of a laptop. All of above have a hard enough top panel for better supporting a portable electronic device without significant deformation. The side walls (brackets) of desk and pad are not designed to support the bottom of portable electronic device directly. Some stands support the bottom of a laptop computer by side edges. For better air flowing under the bottom of a laptop, there are maybe some big slots, mesh holes, or curved surfaces in the top panel. A hard top panel design is close to normal table top function, but there is a flat air chamber between a top panel and the bottom of laptop. This narrow air chamber prevents air from flowing freely to the bottom of a portable electronic device. Heat gathers in this narrow air chamber. Additional fans maybe need to force blowing heat out off the bottom of electronic devices. Because a flat plastic sheet hasn't enough stiffness, thicker panel is popular design among exist cooling pads, that make it impossible to fit into a light, thin laptop sleeve.
There are also some laptop cooling device in wide range of shapes such as bracket, bar, ball, rod, wire stand etc. without a hard top panel. All of them are intend to set on a table or desk vs. operating on user's lap or on a soft bag top. In the view of comfortably operating on user's legs, a softer bottom panel is necessary for all of laptop cooling device. Most of important is all of stands, mini tables, panels, pads, cooling pads are not designed to be stored and anchored inside of the pocket of a light portable electronic device's bag. They are not self-contained.
Many of laptop cooling pad are designed for portable and fit into a big bag, such as backpack, suit case, travel bag, but they are not intend to be fit and anchored on a laptop size pocket. For fitting and fixing inside of a thin pocket without doubling size and weight, a cooling pad must be designed special in lighter, thinner, and stronger for easy storing and carrying.
Hinge is a normal application in our daily life, hinges are used to connect 2 pieces of panel together such as piano hinges, position hinges, lever-lock hinges, and friction hinges. A set-angle position hinges holds doors open at a set angle without secondary mechanical support. Photo stand is one example of changing a hinge layout and standing up for supporting a photo on a table. It is abnormal application to use a hinge leaf support something directly. It is also not a natural option to use hinges to support a laptop securely and operate it comfortably on user's lap without additional concerning and work.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no laptop bag formerly developed provides a pocketed foldable-hinge style cooling stand to a user comfortably operating & cooling down a portable electronic device on his lap.